Problem: $-2xyz - 10y - 8z + 2 = 5y + 5z + 3$ Solve for $x$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $-2xyz - 10y - 8z + {2} = 5y + 5z + {3}$ $-2xyz - 10y - 8z = 5y + 5z + {1}$ Combine $z$ terms on the right. $-2xyz - 10y - {8z} = 5y + {5z} + 1$ $-2xyz - 10y = 5y + {13z} + 1$ Combine $y$ terms on the right. $-2xyz - {10y} = {5y} + 13z + 1$ $-2xyz = {15y} + 13z + 1$ Isolate $x$ $-{2}x{yz} = 15y + 13z + 1$ $x = \dfrac{ 15y + 13z + 1 }{ -{2yz} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $x = \dfrac{ -{15}y - {13}z - {1} }{ {2yz} }$